Invader Zim Dareshow OF NACHOS!
by TheNachoMaster
Summary: Welcome To Our Dareshow! Our first chapter is our intro and rules! Please read if before sending us your Dares through Reviews. Don't be easy on the cast! TORTURE THEEEMMM *Rated T For Violence And Language*
1. Chapter 1

**Here you go guys! Since I need some time catching up in animating the script of Ready or Not here they Come, Here's a Dumb Dareshow!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

**...**

A dirty blond girl with pale skin, brown eyes Waved violently to the crowd as she floated slowly to the ground on a hover board. When she reached the bottom, she stepped off the board. She was wearing Denim shorts and a lime green Shirt with a creeper face on it.

"Welcome everyone to This Invader Zim Dareshow!" She screeched to the crowd, then thrusting her hands in the back, chairs rised from the floor, and the invader Zim cast sitting in them.

"Not Another HORRIBLE Dareshow!" Zim screeched with fear.

"Oh yes! Anyway, I'm your Host, Daphne!" She squealed before taking out some cards from her pocket.

"HERE ARE THE RULES! To Enter your truth or Dare OR BOTH, just leave a review.

If the Dare contains Mature content, I'll just send the character or characters to a black room.

Anyway, Please enter your dares! The Cast awaits their torture!" Daphne then flung the cards into the air and turned to the cast.

"Are you guys ready to be tortured?" Daphne smiled, sticking her tongue out the corner of her mouth.

"I hate you." Dib growled.

**...**

**Well, That was a horrible intro. Anyway, LEAVE A REVIEW WITH YOUR DARES AND TRUTHS FOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne Turned to the cast Behind her.

"We have our first dare!" She squealed with delight.

"NOOOO!" Zim screeched and fell from his chair.

"It's not even for you Zim." Daphne raised an eyebrow at the spazzing Irken.

"Oh." Zim quickly got back in his chair. Daphne grabbed a card.

"Only one huh.." Daphne coughed.

"This dare is for Dib! Dared by Wumbo2.0." She smirked at Dib who was trembling in his seat.

"Dib! Survive a fangirl attack." Daphne laughed like a maniac.

"A fangirl WHAT?" Dib choked out, and a swarm of fangirls glomped him. Zim began to laugh, pointing at Dib.

"PITIFUL HYOOMAN CAN'T EVEN SURVIVE HUGS!" Zim laughed loudly, nearly crying.

"That's all for now folks, See you in the next chapter!" Daphne waved her hand crazily.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne was chewing on a piece of plastic.

"The camera's are rolling." One of the engineers said. Daphne jumped and spat the plastic from her mouth.

"Welcome back everyone to our DARESHOW!" Daphne exclaimed, grabbing a microphone. The cast began to shiver with fear to see what horrible and grotesque things would happen.

"Once again, we have dares from Wumbo2.0!" She grabbed a few cards with the dares on them. Daphne began to laugh hysterically.

"Oh my lord, this will be priceless! ZADR fans, begin you squealing, because We have a dare for ZIM!" Daphne pointed her finger at Zim, Who was at the point of crying.

"Zim! You need to tell Dib he is a sexy beast!" Daphne smirked evilly.

"I hate you.. SO MUCH." Zim growled and walked from his seat to Dib's. "You are a...s-sexy beast." Zim growled, blushing. Dib was trying his hardest not to laugh at Zim's embarrassment.

"Even though I don't support ZADR, that was adorrrable." Daphne made a puppy face before coughing and turning to GIR.

"WE HAVE A DARE FOR GIIRR!" Daphne screamed and GIR jumped from is seat, flailing his arms.

"Gir, Your dare is to go without tacos for a week!" Daphne then flung the cards away. GIR began to cry, clinging onto Daphne's leg.

..ONE HORRIBLE WEEK LATER..

"AAAGGGHHH! WAHH! WAAH!" GIR was screeching, clinging onto Zim's head.

"GET OFF OF MY HEAD!" Zim threw GIR off of his head and GIR began to have a spazz-attack on the ground.

"GIVE HIM THE DAMN TACOS ALREADY!" screamed the crowd. A bag of tacos fell from the ceiling. GIR looked at the bag with awe.

"I have been blessed by the piggy lord." He silently sobbed before burying himself in tacos, in which he began to eat.

"That's all the dares for now!" Daphne waved her hand at the camera.

**...**

**Hey guys! If you want your OC to say the dares for Daphne, just write Your OC a description In the review before You dare!** Like** this-**

**Name: Daphne**

**Gender: Female**

**Eye colour: Brown**

**Clothes: A lime green creeper face shirt with Denim shorts.**

**Hair: (OPTIONAL) Short and Dirty blonde.**

**Species: Human**


	4. Chapter 4 ZAGIIRRRR

Daphne excitedly bounces up and down on the stage.

"Hello everyone! I'd like to welcome Killa!" A Hoverboard floats from the ceiling, A human girl with turquoise eyes and Long blonde curly hair who was wearing a peach hoodie and light blue shorts. Killa was waving to the crowd until the hoverboard landed on the ground, in which she stepped off of the board. Daphne hands her a microphone.

"Go ahead, say the dare! Oh and here's a cookie." Daphne hands a cookie to Killa, and she takes it.

"Thanks! Anyway, this dare is for GIR!" Killa smiles, pointing at GIR, who was still feasting on Tacos.

"Wuut?" GIR popped his head from the pile of tacos.

"You have to Rub Zim's antennas and see what happens!" Killa smirked, pointing at Zim, who was blushing and staring wide eyed at Killa.

"OKEY-DOKEY!" GIR screeched and walked over to Zim, grabbing both of his antennas and slowly beginning to rub them. Zim purred, blushing madly, clinging onto his seat. Zim then lunged onto GIR, kissing him. GIR screamed with shock and they both fell on the floor.

"Look away children!" Daphne shrieked at the camera.

"Anyway, That's all for now! BYEBYE!" Both Daphne and Kill at waved to the camera.

**...**

**OH LOOK ZAGIR**


	5. Chapter 5 GAIR? ZAGR? CRAP

Daphne twirled around the stage holding the microphone firmly in her hand.

"We have a lot of dareess~" She smirked before stopping herself in front of the cast, grabbing cards.

"Once again, we have our loyal Student Wumbo2.0" Daphne said, attempting to sound like Princess Celestia.

"Our first Dare is for our sweet Dibby!" She pointed at Dib, sticking her tongue out.

"You all in this community hate me, don't you?" Dib spat. Daphne grinned evilly.

"Oh Dib," She said in mock sweetness.

"We don't hate you, We despise you. Now- Break Gaz's Gameslave 2 and face her reaction."

Dib hesitantly snatched Gaz's console and threw it at the wall.

"Oh, Shnapz!" An audience member shouted. Gaz took slow, jerky steps towards Dib, a sadistic look on her face.

"COVER THE CAMERA! COVER THE CAMERA!" Daphne shouted before the Cameraman put the lens on the camera.

You could only hear the faint screams of Dib.

"Alright, Take the cover off." Daphne said before The cameraman took it off the camera, Dib mangled body on the ground.

"Take Dib into the dressing room." Daphne pointed to Dib's body before some people dragged him away.

"Anywho, our Next Dare is for GAZZY!" She pointed to Gaz, who was covered in Dib's blood.

"You have to kiss Iggins!" Daphne grinned. Gaz's Face turned pale as the plump boy appeared on the stage.

"Pucker up, Gazzy!" He Whispered and Gaz socked him in the eye. She grabbed Iggins by the collar of his shirt

and kissed him very shortly.

"Your worse then kissing the space-boy." Gaz growled before sacking Iggins, who fell over crying. Zim just stared

at Gaz.

"Wuh?" Zim said in a stupid tone of voice.

"Anyway, That's all for now! BYEBYBYBEYYEBEYBEYBEYBEYBEYBEY!" Daphne had a spazz-attack on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6 ZADR FILLED

**WOW! JUST SAYING I LOVE YOUR DARES GUYS, KEEP IT UP!**

**...**

"HOLY CRAP!" Daphne ran around screeching at the top of her lungs.

"HOW DID WE GET SO MANY DARES?!" She grabbed onto Zim's collar and shook him violently. She let go of Zim, turning to the camera

Smiling.

"Welcome back! We have a lot of dares to cover!" Daphne smirked and grabbed a bunch of cards.

"These dares are from KowaiLover3! Oh look! ZADR!" She smirked looking at Zim and Dib who both had their eyes larger then dinner plates.

"Oooh another dare for Dibby!" She squealed. Dib got down on his knees and screamed,

"God, why do you hate me?!"

"Okay Dib, calm down," Daphne said Smoothly.

"It's not so bad. You have to go and kiss Zim for 20 seconds"

"HOW DO YOU GET THAT CONFUSED WITH 'ITS NOT THAT BAD'?!" He yelled, glancing angrily At Daphne.

Dib glanced worriedly at Zim. The alien licked his lips and said, "Don't bite, Dib-Worm"

"Choking back Barf, Chocking back barf!" Dib muttered and grabbed Zim by the shoulders and kissed him, a little longer than he was

supposed to.

"Uhh, Dib?" Daphne tapped on his shoulder.

"You... You can stop now... Uhh, HELLO?!" She went up to the cameraman and whispered shrilly,

"Go to commercial, go to commercial!" After all the ZaDrness was over, Daphne had a truth the Tallest

. "But they're not here!" Zim said. Daphne snapped her fingers and the tallests appeared, kissing each other passionatly.

"Say hello to the camera!" They broke appart quickly.

"Now, would you care to tell Zim why he was sent to earth?" Daphne asked them sweetly.

"Zim, your mission was a lie and you were sent here so you would stop bugging us." Zim's eyes bugged out of his head.

"WHY MUST THIS BEEE!" He cried.

"Don't worry Zim, They're just Joking." Daphne smirked at the Tallest who now looked angry.

"Oh really? Oh wow my tallest, you had me going." Zim laughed.

"MORE DARES YAY!" Daphne screamed

"We'd like to welcome ZELIA!" A girl with black hair and deep blue eyes was wearing a small tank top that said Jimmy bob on it.

She was also obviously wearing pants.

"Hellooo!" She waved before the Hovercraft hit the floor and she jumped off.

"Okay, this dare is for- wait where's Dib?" She asked snapped and Appeared with minimal scratches.

"I'm okay, the doctors were able to restore most of my blood." Zelia walked over to Dib.

"Kiss me," she whispered, that was the dare.

"Uhh, uhh, uhh," Dib stuttered and Zelia batted her sea blue eyes. They started leaning in... Closer... Closer... Till their lips were moving

intimatly together. She broke away, smiling broadly.

"Catcha later," she winked at Dib and left.

"Oh shnapz!" That annoying dude in the audience yelled.

"Okay, Dib," Daphne pressed.

"What did you think about Zelia?"

"Sh-sh-she was so ho-hot," Dib said faintly.

"ZIM CAN KISS THE DIB MUCH BETTER THAN THAT,PITIFUL HYOOMAN!" Zim said angrily.

"Okay, Zim," Daphne said. "I dare you to top that kiss!"

"What?!" Dib asked, and Zim glomped him and kissed him, more out of anger than out of love.

When Zim pulled away, Dib's breathing was shallow, his hair was messed up, and his glasses were broken.

"She told you to kiss me, you green idiot, not kill me!" Dib yelled, slapping Zim across the face.

"HEY!" Zim screeched.

"You should be honoured to kiss the almighty ZIIIM!" Zim angrily looked at Dib.

"Anyway, we have more dares!" Daphne stuck out her tongue.

"This dare is for Our sweet Gaz!" She smirked at Gaz who then middle fingered Daphne.

"Okay, Gaz-" Daphne said, taking a step back from gaz.

"Watch the FUN song by Spongebob on a continuous loop.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Make it stop," she said calmly, "Or people will die." They immediatly turned the tv off.

"Oh, I have a question." Dib raised his hand, waving it.

"Where do smeets come from?" He looked to Zim who was glaring still at Dib.

"They come from smeeteries, at least most of the Irkens do. Sometimes they are normally born by reproducing Blablahblah Then it gets graphic." Zim awkwardly said.

"Oh darnit." Daphne sneered.

"I like detail. Anyway, that's all for now BYYYEEE!" She screamed and ran around

**...**

**WOW SUCH A LONG CHAPTER! THANKS GUYS! :'D**


	7. Chapter 7 BABIES COME FROM WHERE?

Daphne was chewing on the tip of the microphone. Soon she noticed the cameras were rolling.

"Welcome back our faithful slaves!" She waved quickly before grabbing some more cards.

"We have 2 dares from Wumbo2.0, Who deserves to have a hug for so many dares." She grinned.

"Oh, this is PRICELESS," Daphne grinned evily as she read the dare.

"Zim, remember how Dib asked you where smeets came from?" The green child nodded.

"Well, ever wonder where babies come from?" Zim's eyes widened.

"What idiot would ever tell him THAT?" Dib rolled his eyes. Daphne smirked.

"I'm looking at him," she said.

FIVE AGONIZING MINUTES LATER...

"And that, Zim," Dib finished,

"Is where babies come from." Zim shuddered.

"Never again will I look at a guy the same."

"Gir! Sing the doom song five times," Daphne instructed.

"OOOH!" Gir squealed.

"I'ma sing the EXTENDED VERSION! DOOM DOOM DOOM DODOOM..."

It continued for at least an hour. People's ears began to bleed.

"SHUT HIM UP ALREADY!" the audience yelled.

Daphne screamed and clamped GIR's mouth shut.

"Thank IRK it's over." Zim groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Anyway, that's all for now! Stay tuned for more Hilarious dares!" Daphne smiled before biting GIR's head, and he began to scream.


	8. Chapter 8 ZAGR, ZAGR EVERYWHERE

Daphne was laughing really hard. She could barely breath. She shakely held the microphone to her mouth.

"Wow guys, A lot of ZAGR in this chapter." She laughed before grabbing some cards.

"Our first dare is for Dib!" Daphne screamed before Dib began to sob silently.

"Okay Dib.." Daphne started.

"Allright, before you give me the dare lemme order some life insurance first," Dib said, picking up his phone.

"No, it's a pretty ok dare. All you have to do is face your biggest fear," she replied.

Then she snapped her fingers and his biggest fear appeared. It was Zim in a v-neck tanktop and some short (VERY SHORT) shorts that hide

some of his fishnet tights.

"Oh, shnapz!" That annoying dude shouted. Zim walked over to Dib, whose face was as red as a tomato.

"Well heellllooo," Zim said, winking at Dib. Dib fainted.

"Ok, that's enough of that," Daphne coughed, snapping her fingers to make the Biggest Fear Zim disappear.

"This is a truth for Dib. Man, you are popular! Okay, how did you feel about that little... Shenanagin?" Daphne smirked looking at the terrified

Large headed boy.

"Let us NEVER speak of this again." Dib shivered.

"ALRIGHT NEXT DARE!" Daphne screeched grabbing some more cards.

"ZIM! TAK! GAZ! You all have to go to the Black room and have a juicy threesome!" Daphne smirked at the three.

Zim and Tak's face went blue, the Irken shade of blush and Gaz's eyes widened and her face went red.

"I REFUSE TO LET MY SISTER LOSE HER VIRGINITY TO-" Dib was cut off by Daphne putting a gag on him.

"Alrighty then, the three of you head off!" Daphne shooed them to the black room.

"Oh darn, our next dare is for Gaz and Zim who seem to be busy. LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE TO WAIT!" Daphne shrieked while Dib was having

a spaz-attack on his chair. A very loud moan made Daphne jump.

"OKAY COMMERIAL TIME!" She screamed to the cameraman.

-A VERY LARGE OF AMMOUNT OF COMMERCIALS LATER-

"Welcome back!" Daphne screamed and turned her head to the cast members. Zim was still in shock with what happened. Gaz's face was still

Red but she was too busy playing on her Gameslave and Tak was shivering, curled up on her chair like a cat.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Daphne smiled to the three.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ZIM LOSE HIS-" Zim was cut off by Gaz smacking him in the face.

"Whiner." She spat.

"ANYWAY, Our next dare iss.. Zim! Gaz! Have a make-out session in front of Dib!" Daphne smiled and stuck out her tongue to Dib.

"Whatever." Gaz huffed and began to kiss Zim.

After a few moments they finished, a small strand of saliva clinging to each others mouths.

"Some tongue action I see? Anyway, that's all for now, BYEBYEEE!" Daphne waved her hand to the camera.


	9. Chapter 9 ZIM AND GAZ GET MARRIED

Daphne was chewing on some Dorito chips and licked her lips.

"Welcome back! We have a bunch of dares to cover! Once again From our faithful slave Wumbo2.0!" She smiled and stuck out her tongue and

grabbed a large bundle of cards.

"For this dare, I'd like to introduce Keef!" Daphne said.

The small redhead appeared waving happily to the audience, and when he saw Zim, he practically exploded with happiness.

"Oh, it's my bestest friend!" He squealed.

"AHHHHHH!" Zim screamed.

"It's the devil child!"

Dib rolled his eyes.

"Please, Zim. It's just Keef- how bad can he be?"

"Okay, Keef," Daphne said.

"You wanna show Dib how bad you can be? TO THE BLACK ROOM WITH YOU TWO!" Zim sat back, looking smug.

"Ha! Take that, pitiful Dib!" He shouted.

"Don't act like you're in the clear! You still have a dare to do!" Daphne said.

She snapped her fingers and a laptop appeared.

"You have been dared to read Dipper Goes to Taco Bell." Zim went to fanfiction and started reading the horrible story.

"NO! MY EYES! IT BURNS!" he screamed, running off the stage.

Soon after, Dib staggered out of the black room, bruises on his neck and lips.

"That... He..." Dib started, then fainted. Keef then came out of the room, smiling in a perverted way

"OKAY KEEF OFF THE STAGE!" Daphne screeched and kicked Keef off of the stage into the fangirls.

"Dib! This next dare is for you also! Man people LOVE to torture you!" She smirked as she read the card.

"You must endure as the host from Mysterious Mysteries tell you to stop sending them stuff!" She screamed and snapped her fingers and

the host appeared.

"What the- How?" He said looking around.

"Just do what the card says." Daphne growled, passing him a card.

MANY AGONIZING HOURS LATER

Dib was on his chair shaking.

"Well, thank god that lecture is over with. NEXT DARE! Wow Zim, You be gettin' all the girls." She smirked.

"Huh?" Zim perked his antennas.

"Zim! You must make out with Tak for 5 minutes!" She pointed her sharp finger at Tak.

"WHAT?! I do not wish to do anything further with that..that Defective!" She hissed bitterly.

"WHAT SHE SAID!" Zim pointed at Tak.

"DO IT!" Daphne growled and pulled out a chainsaw.

Both of the Irkens screamed and began to Makeout.

Dib looked in pure disgust.

"Well, to make sure we don't get taken off air, go to commercial for the children's sake." Daphne smirked before it went to commercial.

A FEW COMMERCIALS LATER

"Welcome back!" She smiled and looked to Tak and Zim who were trying to sit as far away from each other as possible.

"Zim, you have another dare." Daphne smirked, throwing a can at him.

"WHAT? CURSE YOOOUUUU!" Zim fell from his chair, being a total drama-queen.

"You must make-out with Gaz in front of Dib, Tak, GIR and MIMI." She smiled and put a gag on Dib, just in case.

"It's still better than kissing Iggins." Gaz grumbled and kissed Zim, a little bit of tongue used.

They pulled apart and Zim grumbled.

"Gaz-human still tastes better than Tak." He angrily sat down in his chair.

"ZIM! You must choose from Tak or Gaz to marry!" Daphne smiled evily.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Zim nearly began sobbing. He looked at the two, rubbing his chin.

"I chose Gaz-human. She's a better kisser than Tak, and Zim doesn't hate her as much as Tak." Zim made his decision.

A bunch of ZAGR fangirls began screaming in the audience.

Gaz was blushing. "At least it will annoy my brother."

"YAY ZAGR!" Daphne thrust her hands in the air.

"You are now husband and wife!" Daphne threw two rings at them.

"That's all for now my ZAGR fans! BYEBYE!" Daphne said before eating more doritos.

**...**

**I had to. I'm a huge fan of ZAGR and I could never see Zim and Tak liking eachother. Sorry ZATR fans c:**


	10. Chapter 10 SORRY FOR HIATUS

**I am So sorry for not updating for a bit! I've been really sick, so anyway, sorry!**

**...**

Daphne was trapped under a mountain of cards.

"Holy Cheese balls! We have a lot of dares today!" Daphne bursted from the cards and looked to the cast, smiling crazily.

"First of all, I would like to introduce Allicia!" Daphne pointed to A girl with blue eyes, and Strawberry blonde hair. She was wearing blue shirt

with Dipper's face on it. She was also wearing Dipper's hat. The hoverpod floated down, letting Allicia off. Allicia began to smirk evilly at them.

"My first dare is that Everyone has to read Grunkle Stan the Rapist!" She smiled and threw her hands into the air.

"All three chapters." She began to shudder. Daphne pulled out a large screened computer and gave it to Dib.

"Enjoy!" Daphne smiled and jumped back into the pile of cards, screaming with glee.

**ONE HORRIBLE HOUR LATER OF VOMITING.**

The cast members were all shaking in their seats. Gaz growled.

"WHINERS." She hissed from her clenched jaw.

"My next Dare is, Dib, Come into the black room with me and Dipper!" Allicia Smirked and revealed Dipper tied to her back, squirming.

"Are you F**cking with me?" Dib shouted with anger before unwantingly followed Allicia into the black room.

"Well, so we don't have the same mistake like last time, lets go to commercial!" Daphne waved at the camera, signalling to switch.

**FIVE COMMERCIALS LATER.**

Dib, Dipper and Allicia all came back, Dib and Dipper cringing with fear and Allicia looked as happy as could be.

"My next dare is that Dib and Gaz read Dipper goes to Tacobell." Allicia said, nearly vomiting. Dib and Gaz groaned, obviously not up for it.

The two sat infront of the computer and slowly began to read the horrible fanfiction.

"GIR!" Allicia screamed and GIR fell from the ceiling.

"Yeeees?" GIR said, looking to the human girl.

"You must go to my room with all my creepy GIR merchandise. THEY WATCH YO UIN YOUR SLEEP!" Allicia screeched. GIR just smiled.

"OOKIEDOOOKIE!" He screamed before stepping into a teleporter, which sent him to Allicia's room. Dib and Gaz were currently gagging

in disgust.

"ZIM!" Allicia pointed to the surprised Irken.

"You must dress like Hatsune Miku and become a shota!" Allicia smiled and Daphne grabbed Zim by the antennas.

"I GET TO DRESS ZIM UP!" Daphne screamed before pulling Zim by the antenna to the dressing room. Zim looked like a puppy that was

just kicked. Soon Zim and Daphne both came out, Zim cringing as he wore Hastune Miku's clothes.

"I hate YOUU!" Zim pointed to Allicia who just waved back at him. Dib and Gaz looked like they were in a state of shock. They finished

reading the story.

"Well, Since Dib and Gaz are done, Everyone must sing Matryoshka by Hatsune Miku and Megpoid Gumi!" She smiled and GIR teleported

back, Still smiling. The Cast cringed and slowly began to sing.

"One, two, three, four !

A message I've thought much too much about,  
Maybe it'll reach somebody, who can say ?  
Certainly, I've always been this way,  
A patched up, crazy matryoshka

A package sung by a headache  
Time may pass, but the hands are at 4  
Don't tell anyone;  
The world will turn upside down

Ah, I feel broken apart  
Throw out all your memories, too  
Ah, how I want to know,  
To the deep down...

Um, well...  
If you please, dance more and more  
Kalinka ? Malinka ?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings ?  
Can't you tell me ? Just a little ?

Loud and clear, 524  
Freud ? Keloid ?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, dance, with all your foolishness

Clap your hands, not entirely childish,  
And watch, to this purposefully-crazed tune  
Certainly, I don't care either way  
The warmth of the world is melting away

You and me, rendezvous ? Rendezvous ? Rendezvous ?  
Oh, or out on a hopping adventure ?  
With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two

Ah, I'm ready to burst out;  
Catch every part of me  
Ah, with both your hands,  
Catch me for me

Um, well...  
Listen a little – it's something important  
Kalinka ? Malinka ?  
Just pinch my cheek  
It's just that I can't control myself  
Should we do more fantastic things ?

Pain, hurt, but no, don't cry  
Parade ? Marade ?  
Just clap some more  
Wait, you say, wait, wait  
Before we drop to just one...

You and me, rendezvous ?  
Rendezvous ? Rendezvous ?  
Oh, or out on a hopping adventure ?  
With a crooked gait, one-two, one-two

Down with a sickness ?  
Show me your song !  
See how today...  
I'm still a patched up, crazy matryoshka !

If you please, dance more and more  
Kalinka ? Malinka ?  
Just play the chord  
What should I do about such feelings ?  
Can't you tell me ? Just a little ?

Loud and clear, 524  
Freud ? Keloid ?  
Just hit the key  
Everything, all's to be laughed at  
Hurry, and dance no longer !

Smooch, smooch..." The horrible song Finished and the cast seemed fed up with Allicia.

"Mkay, That's all my dares!" Allicia then disappeared into smoke. Now, Daphne grabbed a handful of cards from the pile.

"Gaz! You must start a Family with Zim!" Zim's eyelid twitched.

"Zim refuses to have a smeet with the HYOOMAN!" He hisses. Daphne Pulled out her chainsaw and started the engine. Zim gulped and

looked to Gaz. She rolled her eyes at Daphne and grabbed Zim by the arm and pulled him back to the black room. Dib was having

another spaz attack in his seat.

"Well, since you look so happy Dib, you have to put a porcupine in your pants!" Daphne smiled and grabbed a random porcupine and shoved

it into Dib's pants. Dib screamed and began rolling around in pain.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

Dib was still rolling around in pain and Zim came back (NORMALLY DRESSED IN HIS NORMAL UNIFORM) with Gaz. Zim frowned and hissed to

Daphne.

"I hate you." Zim angrily sat down in his seat and Gaz 'Psshed' and played on her Gameslave 3d (WHICH SHE JUST BOUGHT BECAUSE OF

DIB) Daphne grabbed Dib, slapped him across the face and pulled the porcupine from his pants.

"Now Dib, you have to hug a Bigfoot that has rabies." Daphne smiled and pushed a big red button and A large bigfoot with rabies came out

of nowhere. Dib walked slowly up to the big foot and hugged it. The bigfoot that bit Dib's head off. Daphne then flicked her fingers and

Dib's Large head re-appeared and the Big Foot flew into the sky.

"Now, Tak, Zim and Gaz all have to explain the pleasure they had in the threesome, and Dib has to explain what he will Do to Zim when

He gets the chance." Daphne smirked to the Shocked three. Gaz huffed and blushed.

"Zim was really soft on me." She growled and continued to play her Glameslave 3D.

"I had no pleasure. IT WAS HORRIBLE!" Tak screeched and threw her microphone on the ground.

"UUhmm... I guess the Gaz-human was nice." Zim shrugged and turned to Dib, who was having another spaz attacked.

"I WILL SLOWLY CUT ZIM'S STOMACH OPEN, GRAB ALL OF IS ORGANS AND SHOVE THEM INTO HIS THROAT AND STAB HIS EYEBALLS

OUT." Dib angrily glared at Zim as he shouted. Zim looked mortified at what Dib was saying.

"Okay, Zim, this dare is for you," Daphne said

"You have been dared to listen to Wumbo2.0's Playlist of Terror!" The terror part echoed off the walls, lightning crackled somewhere far off,

and that annoying dude from the audience yelled

"Oh, shnapz!"

The playlist included...

-The Cup Song (You're Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone)

-The Gummibar Song

-Harlem Shake (in which everybody does the harlem Shake after the annoying dude yells "AND DO DA HARLEM SHAKE)

-Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson (can get REALLY ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE)

After the songs where over, Daphne asked,

"So, Zim, what did you think?"

"That horrible cup song was the WORST!" he cried.

"Now a dare for Gir!" Daphne said happily, handing the robot a pair of scissors.

"Go give Dibby a haircut."

"What?!" Dib screamed.

"I didn't agree to this!" he tried to get out of his seat, but Daphne snapped her fingers and rope bound him to the chair.

"I'ma be a barber man!" Gir giggled, carelessly cutting at Dib's head. When Gir was done Dib was practically bald. Daphne was currently

dieing from laugter.

"O-okay, before I piss myself, I would like to introduce Danny." Daphne shakily pointed to a hoverboard, Which carried a girl with green

eyes, light brown hair with a pink streak and was wearing a white tee with pink, blue, and green paint swirls and jeans.

The hover board landed safely on the ground, letting her off.

"I dare everyone to wear black mini skirts with pink leggings and the girliest shirt possible" Danny smirked and Daphne flicked her

Fingers and then the whole cast was wearing that. Zim's face went blue.

"When Zim is allowed to go, I shall destroy you first HYOOMAN!" He pointed To Danny.

"Anyway, that's all my dares! BYE!" Danny then exploded.

"And finally, I would like to introduce Cazlata!" Daphne pointed to ANOTHER hoverboard which was carrying a female Cvaras (Cat people)

which had Sea blue eyes and grey fur and was wearing a black jacket with purple wrists and black high heels and a French hat.

The hoverboard allowed her to step off and Cazlata turned to the shocked cast.

"First of all, I dare Zim to watch the angry monkey show with GIR for an hour." Cazlata smiled and Zim was dragged by GIR infront of a

TV screen. GIR turned on the angry monkey show and began to watch it.

"And last, Gaz, I dare you to hug Dib and say 'You are the best brother in the world, I love you.'" Cazlata grinned evily to the angry Gaz.

Gaz walked up to Dib and hugged him tightly.

"You are the best brother in the world, I love you." Gaz angrily hissed to Dib.

"Well, that's all the dares for now! CYA!" Daphne waved to the camera and Cazlata exploded into Marshmallows and Daphne Jumped into

the marshmallows, eating them.

**...**

**WOW LARGE CHAPTER /dies**


	11. Chapter 11 OMG LONG CHAPTER

** SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**I've been better from my sickness and I went to some dance party's :D:D:D:D:D So anyway, HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU O SO DESERVE**

**...**

Daphne out of a hole in the ceiling, landing on her face. She lifted herself up and waved violently at the camera.

"Greeting my faithful slaves, Sorry for the hiatus!" Daphne frowned and turned to the cast.

"And now, we have a CRAP load of dares to do!" She smirked evilly, the cast beginning to sweat with fear.

"I would like to Introduce Night-Walker!" Daphne smirked and pointed to the hoverboard carrying a creepy girl with green eyes and she is

wearing a black robe that covers her face.

"Welcome to your New Nightmare!" Night Walker smirked and thrusted her arms into the air.

Night Walker pointed to GIR.

"GIR! Follow your master around all day saying 'Hey Master!'" Night Walker laughed evilly and GIR walked up to Zim, and began to

repeatedly say 'Hey Master!'. Zim harshly held his antenna out of irritation.

"Minimoose! You're so cute! SO HAVE A COOKIE." Night Walker threw a cookie at Minimoose, He squeaked and chewed on the cookie.

"TALLEST! Tell Zim the truth about his mission!" Night Walker smirked to the Tallest. They just shrugged, not really caring.

"Zim, your mission was a lie just to get you out of our Antennas and you are a defective. Congratulations idiot." Red said before chewing on another

Doughnut. Zim's antennas drooped, He was shocked.

"ZIM! Get revenge on your Tallest!" Night Walker Laughed like a Maniac. Zim smirked and grabbed a chainsaw.

"WELL FOR CHILDREN'S SAKE. LET'S SWITCH TO COMMERCIAL!" Daphne screamed at the camera Before it switched.

**12 COMMERCIALS LATER**

"Welcome back!" Daphne waved at the Camera, The Tallest's just a big pool of Guts. Daphne snapped her fingers and they were alive again.

"Now, here's my revenge. TALLEST RED! Go spend an hour in the Black room with Princess Molestia!" Night Walker Smirked as Princess Molestia Flew in.

Red gave Night a confused look,

"Who's that?"

"Oh, you'll see..." Night said while pushing Red into the back room, an evil grin on her face.

**VON HOUR LATER**

Red crawled out of the room, a look of pure horror on his features. He curled up in a corner.

"No more ponies..." he whimpered repeatedly. Molestia came out of the room looking satisfied. She winked at Red before using her magic to teleport away.

"I WAS gonna have it be Dib," Night explained,

"But even I wouldn't take it that far." Night Walker coughed.

"Tallest Purple! Um.. Go for two chapters without Eating a Single snack." Night Walker shrugged.

"NOOOOOOO!" Tallest Purple threw his arms into the air, screaming.

"NOW EVERYONE, EVEN YOU DAPHNE, DO THE GANGNAM STYLE!" Night Walker screamed. Daphne Screeched and flicked Her fingers, The music coming on.

"OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!" Daphne screamed before everyone started doing the Gangnam style.

"OKAY BYE NOW!" Night Walker screamed before Randomly exploding. The music stopped and everyone stopped dancing.

"NOW WE HAVE CARDS YAY!" Daphne grabbed from a HUGE pile of cards.

"These dares are from KP100!" Daphne Smirked before looking back down at the first card.

"ZIMMEH! You have to watch every episode of Pretty Little Liars from ABC Family, and state what you thought of it!" Daphne pressed a big red button, A

Huge T.V Coming in front of Zim's face. He sighed and began to watch.

**MANY HOURS LATER**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HYOOMANS! HOW CAN THEY BE SO STYOOOPIIDD!" Zim screamed angrily. Daphne pressed the button again, The T.V Dissapearing.

"DIBBY! You have to read every single ZADR fanfic On Fanfiction, No matter what rating!" Daphne screamed and handed him a laptop. Dib regretingly began

to read.

"TAK! You must eat a whole water melon!" Daphne smirked and handed a water melon to Tak, Who was frowning.

"I Hate you." Tak spat before attempting to eat the water melon, It burning her mouth and skin. After she was finished, She died. Daphne flicked her fingers

and she came back alive.

"GAZ! Who do you like better? Tak or Zim?" Daphne smirked to the two Irkens.

"Obviously I like Zim better. His voice isn't very annoying and He's my husband so I guess I have to like him more." She growled before returning to her

gameslave 3D.

"Now, I'd like to introduce an Irken, NAE!" Daphne pointed to ANOTHER hoverboard, carrying an Irken female with black eyes and Antennas that Drooped

Down and up again and had three metal rings in them. She was wearing A black t-shirt with the red Irken military symbol, black jeans, black, huge knee-

high steel-toed boots, fingerless Invader-style gloves, and two huge spiked bracelets on each wrist.

"ANWAYS, I am a big fan of this Dareshow, and have come to MERCELESLY TORTURE YOU ALL!" Nae smirked before stepping off of the Hoverboard

and Daphne glomped her.

"THANK YOUUU." She screamed before getting off of Nae.

"ZIMMEH! You must live with me for a whole MONTH, where we will do nothing but plot world domination, kill things, and talk about how horrible Dib is

behind his back. IT WILL BE AMAZING." Nae pointed to Zim. Zim screamed with joy an ran Up beside Nae.

"Dib! YOU SHALL TELL GAZ THAT GAMES ARE STUPID AND WORTHLESS AND THAT THEY WILL GET YOU NOWHERE IN LIFE! AHAHAHA!" She laughed for

around a Minute before Dib frowned and threw the laptop away, it exploded and went over to Gaz.

"Gaz Games are stupid and worthless and they will get you Nowhere in life." He sighed to Gaz and She punched his in the Nose. Dib fell backwards and

fainted.

"GIR! GO LICK TALLEST PURPLE'S HEAD!" Nae grabbed GIR and threw him at Tallest purple's Head and GIR began to lick him, squealing. Tallest Purple

trembled with each lick.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"NOW FOR THE TRUTHS!" Nae yelled as she walked back with Zim.

"ZIMMEH! Did you like living with me?" Nae smirked kawaiily to Zim.

"Yes yes It was magical." Zim sat back in his seat.

"Gaz! YOU ARE AMAZING. KEEP TRYING TO KILL DIB!" Nae screamed at Gaz.

"Whatever." She growled and went back to her Gameslave 3D.

"Isn't my Love-pig amazing?" Zim smirked.

"Tallest Red and Purple! OOOOOOH SUPREME LEADERS OF ULTIMATE AMAZINGNESS AND TALLNESS, WHO DO YOU LIKE BETTER: ZIM OR ME?! Evil, insane

little me...heh..." Nae looked to Tallest red and Purple.

"Well, I like your better, even though you are creepy. ZIM TRIED TO KILL US!" Tallest purple screamed and hid behind Tallest Red.

"I have to agree with Purple." Red sighed.

"OKAY BYE!" Nae then exploded into a Balloonicorn.

Daphne waved to the Balloonicorn before grabbing a card.

"This is from killerirken! And thanks for beign so supportive!" Daphne smiled.

"DIB! Your head must be shaved, skin painted green, fake antennae must be placed upon your head, wear an irken uniform, and wear full ruby contacts

because You are going to invade planet irk!" Daphne smirked and Dib's eyes nearly popped out of their Sockets.

"I'M GOING TO AN ALIEN PLANET!" Dib screamed and nearly died. Daphne grabbed scissors and Cut off all his hair, Painted his skin green, put Fake

Antennas on his head and put Ruby contacts on his eyeballs.

"NOW GO GET DRESSED IN THE UNIFORM INVADER DIB!" She screamed and threw the uniforn at him. Dib went back stage, got dressed, and came back out.

"HERE'S KEYS TO YOUR OWN VOOT RUNNER!" Daphne gave keys to Dib and he Squealed like a fangirl and ran away.

**ALMOST A YEAR LATER**

Dib came back, still smiling. Daphne flicked her fingers and Dib was normal again.

"That.. Was.. AWESOME!" Dib screamed and sat back in his seat, still shaking.

"Well, Sorry to ruin your fun Dib, but This dare is from Choatic Hero. You must convince everyone but the Cast that Zim isn't an alien." Daphne smiled evilly.

Dib frowned and walked up to the Camera.

"I Have No proof that Zim is an alien and He isn't, he is a normal human like us and not an alien." He sighed and sat back down.

"Good Dibby! Now we have Dares from Wumbo 2.0 Who deserves The Highest of Fives!" Daphne smiled as she read the new card.

"Okay, this is a dare for our most hated boys!" Daphne squealed, pinching Zim and Dib's cheeks.

"GO WATCH INSIDIOUS IN OUR RATHER DARK LIT ROOM!"

**2 HOURS LATER**

Dib calmly walked out of the room, Zim clinging to his leg.

"D-Dalton's dad... He-" Zim started, and then he fainted. Dib pried him off his leg.

"Gir! Go kiss Gazzy!" Daphne ordered, and he happily smacked his lips against hers.

"Eh," she started.

"He kisses better than zim."

A bunch of GAGIR fans were screaming in the audience

"HOW DARE ZIM'S LOVEPIG SAY THAT!" Zim woke up from fainting and Leaped onto Gaz, Kissing her. A crap load of ZAGR fans began to Screech like

fangirls.

Gaz pushed Zim off, Growling with anger.

"Try not to kill me." She hissed and him before returning to her games.

"Well I see Cazlata is back with more dares!" Daphne yelled excitedly

"And guess what? THEY FOR ZIM AND DIB!" Zim and Dib look at each other and gulp. A hoverboard was carrying Cazlata and she walked off of it when it landed in front of Daphne. Cazlata walk off the hoverboard.  
"Cazlata what are the dares we have today?" Daphne said excited  
"my first dare is for Zim" she said and smiled

"Zim even though I like you I dare you to pour half a water bottle on yourself then of drink the rest"

Zim look at Daphne with begging eyes not to do it but Daphne brought Zim a water bottle. Zim look at the water and sigh. he open the water and poured half of it on him self. he started to smoke, then he drank the rest. he then fell over dead  
"Ooooo poor Zimmy" she pressed a button and Zim came back to life. and Zim was angry  
"Cat thing. NEVER MAKE ZIM DO THAT AGAIN!"  
"ok Dib this is your dare I dare you to let Zim kill you in anyway" cazlata smiled evilly  
Dib was now looking at Zim freaking out  
"FINALY DIB I CAN DO THIS!" Zim got out a shrink ray and zap Dib with it. he step on Dib squishing him  
"HAHAHAHA VICTORY FOR ZIM!"  
"Ouch that would really hurt" Daphne said then Dib came back to life and normal size. Dib look at Cazlata angry beyond words

"YOU ARE THE WORST YOU FREAKY CAT"  
Cazlata hiss at Dib a swipe her hand at him which hit him across the face  
Daphne came in front of the camera "OK LETS GO TO COMMERCIAL WHILE WE GET THINGS CALM HERE!"

**A FEW COMMERCIALS LATER**

"Welcome back!" Daphne stepped away from the camera, Revealing Dib with a ton of scratches on his face, But Cazlata had left already.

"Now, I'd like to welcome TheLPSDragon!" Daphne smiled before TheLPSDragon flew in, riding Bill Cipher and Dipper and Mabel are tied to her back.

"HAWO! I BROUGHT PRESENTS!" She screamed crazily.

"WHAT?" Zim yelled, absolutely Confused.

"ZIMMY! Go hang out with Jeff the Killer after you read the Creepypasta." TheLPSDragon smirked evilly and Zim grabbed the laptop and slowly began to read

The creepypasta. After he finised, Zim look mortified.

"BYEBYE! YO TWO HAVE FUN!" Daphn waved To Jeff as he grabbed zim by the antenna and dragged him away.

"TAK AND DIBBERS HAVE TO GET EATEN BY MY BBF SLENDY!" LPS grabbed Tak and Dib and threw them into slenderman. They both Began to scream and

Slenderman began to eat them. After Slendy finished eating them, Daphne flicked her fingers and they came back alive.

"Since I brought vict- I mean, GUESTS- Gaz and Dib have a tea party with Dipper and Mabel!" LPS pointed to Gaz and Dib who both groaned.

**A TEA PARTY LATER **

"ZIMMEH! Do the Lamby Lamby Dance!" LPS Smirked and Zim sighed and slowly began to do the Lamby lamby dance.

LPS Roared Inhumanly.

" Everybody wears a Mabel Sweater!" LPS Smiled and Put on a Dipper Sweater. Daphne Threw a bunch Of Mabel sweaters at Everyone and they put it on.

"Can we go home now?" Both Mabel And Dipper asked.

"Yes. TO GRAVITY FALLS!" LPS Re-tied Dipper and Mabel onto Her back and Flew away, riding Bill Cipher.

"Well, that was random. I'D LOVE TO INTRODUCE ZIE!" Daphne Screamed as a Boy slowly appeared on stage. He had Darkish Blue eyes, Short black hair and

The bangs covered his eyes. He was also wearing a Gray v-neck, black ripped jeans, and black shoes. He's also got a bunch o' scars all over his arms.

Daphne quickly snapped her Fingers, Zim Re-appearing.

"ZIM. I Dare you to Kill the tallest with Your Bare claws." Zie Smirked.

"With Pleasure." Zim smirked and looked to the Tallest.

"OKAY NEXT DARE." Daphne screamed and moved the camera so it Blocked Zim and the Tallest out.

"Dib, I dare you to Go and Fondle with Tak in the Black room." Zie Smirked and Dib's face went red.

"BUT I'M ONLY 13!" He sobbed and Daphne kicked him in the But.

"YOU HEARD THE MAN." Daphne screamed and Dib grabbed Tak's arm and Went into the black room. Zim came back, Covered in Magenta Blood.

"Did I miss anything?" Zim asked.

"GIR! You must Smack Zim in the Butt!" Zie smirked and GIR Screamed.

"Wait what?" Zim looked clueless and GIR Smacked him really hard in the butt. Zim's face went Blue with blush and he fell over. A bunch Of ZAGiR Fans

screamed with happiness.

"Gaz, You must kiss me." Zie Smirked and Gaz Walked over, Kissed him and Smacked him across the face.

"Weirdo." She growled and walked back to her seat.

Dib And Tak walked back, Both blushing heavily. A Bunch of DATR Fans were screaming.

"Zim! How did it feel killing your leaders? DO YOU FEEL LIKE A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SCUM?!" Zie Frowned.

"It was amazing." Zim Stuck out his tongue at Zie.

"Gaz! Did you like My kiss?" He winked at her And Zim growled.

"Zim tastes better than you." She stuck out her tongue.

"VICTORY FOR ZIIIM!" Zim got up and walked back to his seat, proudly putting his arms in the air.

"Dib and Tak! Did you like the 'Fondling?'" Zie Smirked.

"Dib's okay I guess." Tak sighed and tried to hide her face.

"Alien Anatomy.. So similar..." Dib Shook in his seat.

"Okay, bye now!" Zie disappeared.

"Now, Our last Dare giver, Kitten!" Daphne pointed to A Hoverboard Carrying a girl with Hazel eyes, Dirty blonde hair and was wearing an Invader Zim T-shirt

and dull tanish-gray shorts.

She stepped off of the Hoverboard and turned to the cast.

"Alright, My first command is-" She paused to Put on some glasses.

"-Zim has to drink a jar of Pickle juice." She said in a mocking tone. Zim Winced and frowned.

"And if you don't, You'll be seeing in The black room." Kitten smirked. Zim grabbed the jar of pickle juice and chugged it.

"Next is for DIB! Stare into the sun for an hour and if you blink, you'll be thrown into a pit of Fangirls!" She smirked. Dib sighed and walked outside, Staring

into the Sun. He only lasted around 12 seconds and he was thrown into a pit Of ravenous Fangirls.

"GAZ! Did you enjoy Zim's Zimmeh Kisses of Pure Zimness of Doom? I mean there was a LOT of tongue in there." Kitten Smirked to Gaz.

"Yes, I enjoyed it." Gaz growled and The ZAGR fan filled crowd went wild again.

"Well, That's it for me! BYE!" Kitten then exploded.

"Oh, Gaz has an announcement to make!" Daphne smirked and gave a Microphone to Gaz. She sighed.

"I'm pregnant with Zim's kid." She growled and threw the microphone away.

"OKAY BYE NOWW!" Daphne yelled and died.

**...**

**Yeah, Really long chapter.**

**This morning My mom had a miscarriage. I was going to be a big Sister DX. So yeah, I almost had no motivation to do this chapter.**

**But I knew you guys were waiting, so here you go.**


End file.
